Lawnmowers are widely used to cut grass. However, the traditional lawnmower starting system uses a low voltage direct current (DC) motor with a lot of accessories such as a battery, an alternator to charge the battery, a relay and so on. Thus the structure of the traditional lawnmower starting system is complicated.
Hence there is a desire to provide a simple lawnmower starting system.